let me breathe
by caramel dreams
Summary: la nieve cayendo, frio, mucho frio, se puede sentir la tristeza en el aire. pero ahí esta el en medio de tu soledad tendiéndote una mano, para que te levantes y te alejes de tus fantasmas, pero sientes miedo de acabar con la poca felicidad que tiene ese hombre, vamos déjale respirar en paz. o por lo menos no huyas destrozando esperanzas. Au/Dennor.
1. Chapter 1

**l**et me breathe

**Prologo**.

Un día, un mes, un año, tal vez dos años. Ya no recordaba con exactitud el día en que se quedó tan… solo.

Mathias era un tipo normal, con una vida común y corriente, se enamoró una vez y solo una, de una chica un año menor que él. La chica era una joven común, tenía ojos hermosos, pero no fuera de lo normal.

Ahora que lo recordaba sentía como su corazón latía más lento y dolía, el solo hecho de recordar su peculiar sonrisa sarcástica y su diminuta sonrisa casi imperceptible de cuando se sentía realmente feliz. Esos detalles únicos que para Mathias la hacían tan perfecta.

Era invierno, una de sus épocas favoritas, pues fue en invierno que conoció al amor de su vida, parece gracioso que lo haya confundido con otra persona, recordar eso hizo que Mathias riera entre dientes. Aun recuerda perfectamente cuando sintió un jalón algo violento en su hombro, obligándole a voltearse y encarar a la "agresora", recuerda al ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas pálidas y como sus ojos que eran fríos e inexpresivos, tenían una extraña chispa.

"-tu eres Klaus."-recuerda que había preguntado, casi con desespero o era ¿anhelo? En su voz.

"yo, soy Mathias."-había dicho Mathias embobado por sus ojos.

"-ah, perdóname pensé que eras alguien más"-y antes de que separa su mano de su hombro, Mathias como acto de reflejo la tomo la mano de chica obligándola a detenerse y a verlo.

Mathias había sentido sus manos frías como hílelo puro y se preguntó por qué la chica no llevaba guantes.

"estas helada."-la chica miro su mano entra las de aquel tipo grande y extraño.

"-oh"-solo fue lo que atino a decir.

"-te llevare a tomar un café, te parece."- y ella asintió con su cara seria pero esa chispa aun no desaparecía y Mathias sintió que había encontrado al amor de su vida.

"-como te llamas, dímelo por favor."

"-soy Aina."

Y efectivamente así fue o más o menos. No se puede decir que Mathias no la amaba ya que se lo demostraba innumerables veces. Y como era de esperarse de una linda historia de amor, terminaron casándose. Intentaron tener hijos, pero resulto que el cuerpo de Aina era muy inestable, tanto que no podía crear vida en su vientre sin tener que arriesgar la de ella.

Aun así aina quería tener un hijo sentía que su vida no estaba completa sin un hijo al que cuidar.

Pasaron los meses y Loas años, hasta que Aina había quedado embarazada, no se lo conto a nadie, ella en serio quería tener al pequeño y no quería que la hicieran abortar, no le importaba dar su vida por la del bebe.

Y para cuando Mathias se dio cuenta ya Aina estaba muy avanzada en su embrazo.

Se preocupó durante los meses restantes, tenía miedo, pero Aina le daba fuerzas por las noches y los días, tomando la mano de Mathias y poniéndola encima de su redonda y gran barriga. Haciendo que Mathias sintiera las pataditas de su inquieta hija que esperaba nacer.

Ahora que lo pensaba no estaba solo, tenía a su pequeña y eso era más que suficiente que un amor pasional.

En estos momentos la pequeña Karen estaba en el colegio, y él iba a visitar la tumba de su esposa, que había muerto justo después de dar a luz, haciendo que su hija naciera muy débil, pero Karen logro sobrevivir.

Recuerda que se sintió devastado, en el hospital tras recibir la trágica noticia de su esposa y que su hija no haya estado del todo bien.

Noches sin dormir, las recuerda a la perfección, su hija luchando en la incubadora, se le partía el corazón en mil pedazos.

Después su hija se había sanado no por completo, pero ya podía ir a casa con su padre. Recuerda que fue uno de los días más felices de su vida.

Mathias detuvo su andar y salió de sus recuerdos, al ver la figura de un chico al frente de la tumba de su fallecida esposa.

Pudo ver el color trigo del cabello de aquel desconocido joven que se movían por el viento.

Por alguna extraña razón recordó la figura de su esposa y al verlo voltear lentamente, se vio envuelto en unos ojos fríos e inexpresivos justo como los de la que solía ser el amor de su vida.

-ella era mi prima, yo me llamo Lukas.-le escucho decir a penas ya que estaba envuelto en los ojos de aquel extraño chico y la distancia que apenas los separaba le dificultaba un poco oír bien sus palabras.

* * *

**N**/a: hallo esto es un nuevo proyecto, espero que sea corto, más o menos unos 10 o 9 caps, quizás sean más, que se yo, realmente me gusta escribir de estos dos son un amor *w* no hay mucho que decir, no leemos después. Bey, quisiera ver que también aceptan esta historia dejen review


	2. Chapter 2

**L**et me breathe

Capítulo 2

**L**o que al principio parecía un juego

Lukas nunca fue un chico al que le gustaba la compañía, su única compañía era su hermano menor, que aún era un bebe.

Su prima Aina venía a visitarlo con frecuencia, pero lo único que hacía era molestarlo. Nunca le cayó bien Aina, realmente no la quería, solo la ignoraba. Se podría decir que no le gustaba, porque le recordaba así mismo.

Aina le había enseñado muchas cosas, una de ellas era a que realmente no le importas a nadie, solo se quieren aprovechar de ti. Creció con esa idea en su mente, pero sentía que se traicionaba a sí mismo al preocuparse por su hermano más que por sí mismo. Él era diferente a Aina después de todo, a Aina solo le importaba ella y nadie más, a el a pesar de querer ser frió con todo el mundo, le importaban las personas. O mejor dicho su hermano, o será que Aina no había descubierto a quien proteger y preocuparse.

Sea lo que sea ella había abandonado ya este mundo y ahora sí que se encontraba solo, con su hermano en la universidad y el con todo el mundo que lo odiaba, por el simple hecho de él decirles su verdades en la cara.

Pateo la tumba de su difunta prima y se la quedo observando, ¿Cómo fue que no se enteró de su muerte?, ni siquiera que se había casado, que más sorpresas le guardaba su prima.

Escucho pasos detrás de sí y volteo para encarar al hombre que había hecho que su prima cambiara de mentalidad, supuso que lo mejor era presentarse a ese tipo que lo miraba como idiota.

-ella era mi prima, yo me llamo Lukas.- le dijo, no recibió respuesta del tipejo con cara de idiota. Su primera impresión del tipo que se caso con su prima es que era un idiota.

Camino lentamente hacia él, el cual se sonrojo de una manera extraña, perecía estar nervioso mientras Lukas mas se le acercaba.

Mathias no podía creer el parecido de ese chico con su difunta esposa.

-oye.-dijo Lukas en un tono frió, intimidando aún más a Mathias.-te estoy diciendo que me llamo Lukas, no escuche tu nombre de vuelta.

Mathias no sabía por qué se sentía tan nervioso quizás sean esos ojos, fríos y feroces como el hielo.

-m-me llamo Mathias Densen.

-Densen, fuiste el esposo de mi prima verdad.-Lukas solo quería sacarse esa duda.

De repente vio como Mathias agachaba la mirada y sus ojos parecían perder cierto brillo. Lukas supo que había tocado un tema demasiado delicado.

Poso sus manos en los hombros de Mathias este alzo la mirada sonrojándose con la cercanía de sus rostros.

-oye sé que es difícil, pero si tú sigues vivo es para continuar no, no te preocupes por ella, ella estará bien, créeme no hay nadie en el mundo que la conozca mejor que yo.

Los ojos de Mathias se humedecieron, sentía que su corazón se encogía, el recuerdo de Aina estrujaba su corazón y a él lo volvía débil.

Oculto su rostro en el pecho de Lukas. Lo que sorprendió un poco a este otro.

Lukas no solía dar palabras de aliento, en realidad nunca las daba, así que no sabía que hacer exactamente en una situación como esta, así que poso su mano en los alborotados cabellos de Mathias y los sobo.

Era extraño solo llevaban unos minutos de conocerse, pero de alguna manera el dolor de Mathias los había acercado, eso y el recuerdo de la fría Aina.

Mathias se separó y desvió la mirada avergonzado, no todo los días te refugias a llorar en el pecho de alguien que recién conoces.

-G-gracia.-tartamudeo de la vergüenza, se sentía apenado por el chico.

Lukas también estaba apenado, es la primera vez en toda su vida que consuela a alguien que no sea su hermano menor.

-n-no importa, yo estaba buscando Aina para pedirle que me dejara vivir con ella, ya que mi facultad queda por aquí y pues, ahora que me entere que falleció tendré que pagar una residencia.-Mathias presto mucha atención a las palabras de Lukas. Él tenía una habitación extra y era familiar de su difunta esposa, así que se puede catalogar de familia, ¿verdad?.

-pues te puedes quedar en mi casa, es la misma que era de Aino después de todo y somos familia, digo, después de todo eres primo de Aino.-dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca y sonreía de manera infantil.

-supongo.-dijo Lukas en un intento de darle la razón a Mathias.

-déjame le pongo unas flores a Aina y te llevo a casa.-Lukas lo miro extraño.

-pero si no llevas flores.-y Mathias sonrió por lo que dijo Lukas y abrió su chaqueta dejando ver un ramo pequeñito de flores blancas.

-a Aina no le gustan los ramos exagerados, ella prefiere las cosas más discretas.-y Lukas sonrió y asintió.

-lo se.-parecía que Mathias conocía muy bien a su prima, eso lo sorprendió en el buen sentido.

Y vio como Mathias le susurraba algunas cosas a la tumba y besaba en pequeño ramo para después dejarlo al frente de esta como una ofrenda, una muestra de afecto, de que aun a pesar de los años no la ha olvidado.

-bueno andando.-le dijo a Lukas que lo estaba viendo detenidamente y asintió.

-sabes me siento un poco incómodo de quedarme en la casa de alguien más.-Mathias rió ante el comentario del rubio menor.

-ya te dije somos familia, además a Karen le encantara conocerte, ella es una niña muy buena.-dice Mathias con una gran sonrisa, de alguna manera siente que Lukas es una mejora para su hogar.

Después de una larga caminata llegaron al auto, donde Mathias le abrió caballerosamente la puerta a Lukas.

-oye, no soy una chica.-se quejo Lukas.

-jajaja, vamos solo entra.-le dijo Mathias a lo que Lukas obedeció.

En el camino Mathias hablaba y hablaba feliz mente, mientras Lukas se dedicaba a asentir, responder con unos simples si y no o simplemente ignorarlo.

-oh mira esa es mi casa, no es muy grande pero hay vivimos muy a gusto mi hija y yo.

-aah es muy bonita.-dijo Lukas sencillamente.

Mathias estaciono el carro en frente del garaje.

-no vas a meterlo al garaje.-pregunto lukas mientras se quitaba el cinturón.

-tal vez después.-le contesto con esa sonrisa tan típica de él. Y Lukas se preguntó si será que no se le cansan los músculos de la cara de tanto sonreír.

-papi.-salió corriendo una pequeña niña de no más de cinco años, con su cabello largo y lacio muy bien peinado, con un traje de marinerita y sus ojos azules como los del padre.

Mathias la tomo en sus brazos y la cargo para abrazarle y hacerle cosquillas, diciendo cosas de como esta la princesa de papá y otros cariñitos que suelen hacerle los padres a sus hijos.

Y Lukas vio distante la escena se sentía un poco incómodo, era como si estuviera viendo alguna especie de cuanto donde él no era parte importante de la historia, que solo estaba hay como un simple extra y ese sentimiento no le gustaba.

-ah mira Karen él es Lukas es un primo de mamá.-Lukas intento sonreír a la niña, aunque era más una mueca extraña que una sonrisa.

La pequeña Karen puso sus manitas frías(al parecer tener las manos frías viene de familia) en las mejillas e Lukas, mirándolo seriamente, tanto que parecía gracioso una mueca tan seria en una niña tan pequeña.

Y esa mueca seria en su hija hizo que Mathias se sorprendiera del parecido de la niña con Lukas, si no fuera por el color de los ojos pensaría que karen era un clon en miniatura de Lukas en vez de su hija. y entendió que los genes dominantes venían de parte de la familia de Aino.

-eres muy lindo.-le dice Karen a Lukas. A lo que solo alza una ceja.

Mathias ríe por él comentario atrevido de la pequeña Karen y coloca a la niña de nuevo al suelo.

Karen se quedó pensando un momento, mirando a Lukas que caminaba hacia adentro de la casa a petición de Mathias.

"esta persona es muy linda, puede quitarme a papá, tendré que hacer algo"-peso la pequeña, escuchando el llamado de su papá, para que entrara a la casa.

Ya adentro Mathias pregunto a Lukas sobre sus cosas y este le respondió que estaban en un hotel y que iría a buscarlas en la noche, ahora se sentía un poco cansado.

Mathias le dijo que el mismo iría a buscarla, Lukas intento detenerlo pero al final lo convenció.

-y tú te quedaras aquí a descansar y compartiendo un poco con Karen, vale.-le dijo Mathias con una gran sonrisa, se sentía extrañamente feliz por tener a alguien más en su hogar, aunque se sentía particularmente feliz que ese alguien era específicamente Lukas, seria caso alguna especie de señal. Decido no tomar tanta importancia y se dirigió a fuera a buscar su auto para buscar las cosas de su nuevo compañero de casa.

Lukas también se sentía Feliz de encontrar a alguien que le ayudara, en medio de todo lo que le había pasado tiempo atrás un poco de felicidad era lo que le importo darle los datos del hotel y la llave de su habitación a un recién conocido, lo que era raro en el, ser tan confianzudo con alguien.

Sintió como una manita jalaba su camisa y bajo su cara encontrándose con una Karen haciendo pucheritos.

Lukas intento no reír ante la imagen tan adorable de la niña.

-tu no me quitaras la atención de mi papi, me oyes bien, no dejare que una cara bonita acapare su atención. Lukas rio entre dientes, los celos de la niña le parecían graciosos asi que decido seguirle el juego.

-así pues ya veremos a quien quiere más tu papi.-dijo a la niña haciendo la enojar

**L**o que al principio parecía un juego

**Continuara**.

**N**/a: bueeh me tarde un poco pero ya está espero que les guste gracias a Chispidelmal y a alice que sé que no le gusta mucho la idea de Karen pero, creo que te caerá bien o mal no sé, tendrá una personalidad muy divertida eso es seguro. XD, nos leemos owo/ Reviews?.


End file.
